The Babysitter
by gang of roses
Summary: Grimmjow is in need of a babysitter so his friends recommend calling a man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki who is a babysitter by the hours need and a down right thot when he's working at the bar. Many pairings but Grimmichi is my main one
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone I am here to write Grimmichi because well come on we need more grimmichi anyway I hope you like it and comment please excuse my mistakes as well**

Chapter 1

It was early September and a blue haired man was currently sighing in his office as he did the usual fire people, hire people, go to meetings you know the usual stuff business owners do. Grimmjow Jagerjaques is his name age 28 and owned a big cooperation called the Espada. He was also very known everywhere, he was known as the one of the hottest bachelors in the world, also one of the most successful youngest man in the world, and one of the richest man in the world.

Anyway Grimmjow was hot and I mean hot not that he bragged or anything. He had bright blue hair he was 6'7 and very muscular thus he was very strong and it help a lot that he was well endowed in the downstairs area. Did I mention he was a Daddy? Yeah he was Daddy of an 8yr old named Nel and just like her father she had irregular hair as well as him and she was so adorable it wasn't even funny and she had big light green eyes. Speaking of Nel Grimmjow had to pick her up from school while getting ready to leave Grimmjow friends decided to pay him a visit.

"Hey boss we were thinking of getting drunk tonight maybe get laid want to come" Nnoitra asked.

Nnoitra was one of Grimmjow's best friends for like ever they considered each other brothers because he was always there for Grimmjow and Grimmjow was always there for him. Nnoitra is a very tall man 7'0 with a thin and lanky body. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye. yeah you didn't want to mess with him.

Grimmjow shook his head "Naww I can't I have to pick Nel up and she want to have movie night tonight."

Nnoitra groaned "Dude stop being a bitch and have on drink tonight."

Grimmjow scowled "Nigga what part of I have a daughter don't you understand."

Ulquiorra sighed "Have you ever thought about getting a babysitter?"

Ulquiorra has been Grimmjow's friend since elementary school and even though he was a sarcastic and mean he still held Grimmjow as a best friend and even if he wouldn't admit he really loved and cared for Grimmjow as brother just like Nnoitra. Ulquiorra is a slender, yet fairly muscular, he has fairly short like 5'4, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal tattoo lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes which made it look like he was crying.

"Noooo! I haven't thought about that," Grimmjow said sarcastically "Of course I've thought about it but it's way to much work."

Stark yawned "Well if you need a babysitter I know a guy who knows a guy who know this guy guy who knows this guy whose boyfriends brother is in need of a job."

Stark was another one of Grimmjow's friends they met in middle school and instantly hit it off though Stark was lazy as fuck he was a totally loyal friend and like the other two he also considered Grimmjow like a brother. Stark has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle, and he has a faded goatee.

"And what would this guy name be?" Grimmjow asked.

"Umm which one?" Stark answered with a question.

"The brother you lazy bastard." Grimmjow yelled.

"Oh right his name is Ichigo Kurosaki age 24 he use to babysit Lilynette until she grew up to be 13 now Daddy's little girls growing up." Stark explained.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Give me his number then."

"Oh about that you see I have his brothers number," Stark then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wro4te down a number, "Just ask for Ichigo say Stark told you to call."

Grimmjow frowned "Wait a minute how do I know this guy is legit?"

Nnoitra spoke first "Well he's really good with kids and he did babysit Lilynette."

"Plus he's very good with nursing wounds so if Nel gets hurt then he'll know how to take car of her." Ulquiorra added.

"Wait how do you...you know what I don't even want to know I'll call him tonight now if you'll excuse me I have to go pick up my daughter you can all take the day off since we're not busy today see you guys later."

Grimmjow then got all his stuff and headed to the downstairs parking lot where his newest Jaguar 2016 blue XJ was yeah he was balling. Any who he hopped in his beautiful car and started driving to his daughters school. The moment he arrived at her school he was instantly surrounded by high school kids, middle school kids, and elementary kids now it was no secret that Grimmjow was bi sexual thus it was no surprise to him when girls and boys ran to his car. Nel had to literally push, scratch, bite, and claw to get to the car.

"Daddy stop showing up in this car the people know what it looks like so please stop showing up in it."

Grimmjow laughed "What do you expect me to drive then?"

Nel shrugged "I don't know," Nel then put her hand to her chin in thought, "Oh I know a hearse."

"Absolutely not," Nel pouted, "Hey sweetie how do you feel about you getting a babysitter?"

Nel lit up "For real you mean it I mean it's not that I don't like it when you're around me but you get very boring."

Grimmjow smiled "Okay I'll see what I can do."

Nel and Grimmjow talked until they got home, then Nel went to her room to get ready for a shower then to get ready for a movie that her and her father picked which was Kill Bill volume one anyway after the movie Grimmjow tucked Nel in for bed and then went to his room and dialed the number Stark gave him. After about 3 rings someone finally answered.

"The fuck is this?"

Grimmjow scowled at his phone "I'm calling for Ichigo Kurosaki Stark told me to call."

The man on the other end groaned "The fuck are you?"

Grimmjow really hated that voice "My name is Grimmjow Jagerjaques and I'm calling to ask if your brother would be willing to babysit for me?"

"Ugh one fucking moment," Grimmjow waited as he waited he heard screaming and yelling and things being thrown, "Yeah he's in need of a job and is very interested."

"Great tell him to meet me at the Starbucks near-"

The voice snorted and went to interrupt Grimmjow "Yeah no way you see if you want to meet him you're going to have to meet me first so _you're_ going to have to meet me first so come to the tattoo parlor near that gay bar at hmm oh say 7pm don't be late."

Grimmjow growled "Fine tomorrow at 7 it is."

 **So how was it was it good oh I hope you like it anyway happy day after Christmas hope you all had a great one because I sure did anyway review like comment no flames though constructive criticism is allowed and recommended**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **Hello everyone who likes this story how ya'll doing I guess the story isn't as good as I hoped it'd be because I didn't get a single fucking review so I guess I'm not that good anyway hope you like this chapter please forgive any grammar mistakes spelling mistakes and all that good stuff hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Saturday morning and Grimmjow was sleeping oh so very peacefully, well that was until his little ray of sunshine came into his room and started jumping up and down on his bed saying she was hungry. Grimmjow reluctantly got up to put some clothes on brush his teeth, Nel doing the same as her father, and then drove to I hop. Grimmjow ordered steak and potatoes as well as sausage and bacon yeah he was a straight meat eater and Nel just ordered pancakes with bacon. While eating Grimmjow noticed mostly everyone staring at him so he turned to the people gave them all a smile that would make the straightest guy gay and a full fledge lesbian want him, yeah he was that hot.

"Daddy stop it."

Grimmjow turned to Nel and smiled, "Stop what?" Nel gave her father a knowing look. "Okay I'll stop...hey guess what I'm meeting a person who's interested in being your babysitter today."

Nel gasped "Really yay finally I get to play with someone other than you."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?

"Nothing." Nel said innocently.

"Okay then brat I'll be meeting your babysitter tonight at seven and I need you to stay at home and be a good 8yr old and if anything goes wrong I need you to call me and hide in the-"

"I know dad I know...so can we go shopping I've been dying to get some new clothes." Nel stated.

Grimmjow scowled "No."

Nel glared at her father then started to pout and put the puppy dog face on that she knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine we'll go and get you some clothes."

Nel squealed "Yay thanks daddy lets go now."

Grimmjow groaned "Honey finish your pancakes first."

Nel smiled and scarfed down her and drunk her juice quickly and wiped her face and looked at her father with a smile.

"Done."

Grimmjow sighed and paid the bill signed a couple of autographs took a couple of pictures with his fans and then left with a happy Nel in tow. Grimmjow decided to drive his 2015 Ferrari 458 Spider which was customized and a dark color blue, he had a thing for all types of cars like Toni Stark in Iron man. Anyway after a couple minutes of driving he finally got to the mall, opened the door for Nel so she could get out to which she bolted out and started running from store to store. As they were in the mall Nel got her father to buy mostly everything she saw and well Grimmjow bought it. It was a couple of minutes later that Grimmjow got a phone call so without checking caller ID he answered.

"Hello."

 _"Grimm did you call Shiro?"_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes of course Nnoitra would call him "Who?"

 _"The brother who isn't looking for a job."_

"Oh yeah right yeah I called him."

 _"So how did it go?"_

"Well I guess I'm meeting Ichigo tonight at his brothers parlor apparently Shiro won't let me meet him until I goo through him."

 _Nnoitra gasped "What? you can't there alone I'll get Ulquiorra and Stark and we'll meet you there."_

"Yeah see you there."

Grimmjow sighed shut his phone and looked to Nel was still trying on clothes so Grimmjow took that time to sit an relax which only lasted a couple of minutes because he was quickly spotted by a fan.

"Oh my gosh you're Grimmjow Jagerjaques."

Grimmjow smiled at the woman she looked to be in her late teens and looked as if she was a pleasant girl to be around but she screamed crazy al over her and all Grimmjow wanted to was get away from her.

Yes I'm Grimmjow."

The woman blushed "I want to have your babies," Grimmjow eyes widened. "Please Grimmjow I love you."

Grimmjow turned to find his daughter was trying on more hats "NEL! time to GO."

Nel turned to her father getting ready to pout and have a temper tantrum, but the moment she saw the woman smothering her father she dropped what she was doing and ran to fathers side.

"Daddy I'm hungry," Grimmjow smiled glad his daughter got the message that the woman by him was crazy. So he grabbed Nel's bags and her arm and bolted out the mal to his car. "So daddy what are we going to eat?"

Grimmjow shrugged "Anything you want to eat."

"Olive Garden."

Grimmjow looked at his Rolex watch and saw it was 6:00 so he could go eat dinner with Nel have home around 6:50 and drive to the tattoo parlor to meet up with the guys. So Grimmjow sped through traffic and drove to Olive Garden where he and Nel were seated immediately and treated with the utmost respect, an of course the manger said that their dinner was on the house. So Nel ordered shrimp Alfredo and Grimmjow ordered rice, shrimp, and steak, and of course their food was cooked to perfection. After dinner Grimmjow drove Nel home washed her up and tucked her in bed where she slept he then turned on the alarm and left.

He the drove to the tattoo parlor where he was greeted by the sight of Nnoitra, Stark, Ulquiorra, and Szayel who was another friend of Grimmjow he's a tall and thin male. He has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes he had pink hair and was about 6'0 ft tall and he was the weirdest friend anyone could have and like the others Szayel loved Grimmjow like a brother. Grimmjow parked his car and met up with his dare he say friends.

"Hey guys...Szayel what are you doing here?"

Szayel put a hand on his heart "I'm hurt I can't come here just to be with my 3 best friends in the world?"

"No!" they said in unison.

Szayel rolled his eyes "Well I'm waiting for my boyfriend and saw the guys and decided to say hi."

"Uhuh anyway can we get this over I'm sleepy." Stark stated.

"Yeah lets go."

When Grimmjow went in the parlor he was well surprised, the parlor was really upgraded there was an Xbox one, flat screen TV's a gold PSP a Xbox 360 and a pool table. And it made a person wonder was this really a tattoo parlor.

"Umm is this really a tattoo parlor?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra nodded "Yes this is a tattoo parlor and one of the best there is out in these parts."

"Shiro get your ass out here." Nnoitra shouted.

Suddenly and albino with black sclera eyes came out he had spikey shaggy hair wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and a black shirt with 'today you die.' written on it.

"The fuck you want?!" the albino known as Shiro shouted.

* * *

A/N So how was it hope ya'll liked it and stuff and please comment and review and all that good stuff and please excuse any of the mistakes I've made so if I get enough reviews ant they're positive ones I might update sooner than later so hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm back and better than ever so I know my stupid stories aren't good but for you guys who actually read them thank you, you guys make me happy and I will update for you guys until I finish this story so anyways here we are the story of the babysitter I hope you guys like it and hope I don't disappoint forgive the spelling mistakes grammar errors and others so enjoy reading it.

Chapter 3

Grimmjow knew that voice and it pissed him off he wanted to wring the man that owned that voice fucking neck he wanted to kill him that disrespectful albino. Grimmjow growled as the albino went up to him examining him frowning and glaring at him the whole time. It was like animals asserting their dominance though in the current situation Grimmjow was the head alpha and Shiro was a baby submissive who was trying to seem hard to try and be dominate but Grimmjow knew that in the world of the animals and humans he was the fucking king. Shiro sighed as he sat in black leather chair facing Grimmjow with a bored look Grimmjow looked back at him waiting for him to speak like he was sure he wanted to seem he was trying to get the right words out cause now that Grimmjow was there in his presence he wouldn't hesitate to fuck Shiro up.

"I don't like you."

Grimmjow chuckled, "The feelings mutual cupcake."

"My brother needs a job though he won't take my money nor our parents money even though we're rich ugh he's so stubborn." Shiro sighed, "But make no mistake you hurt my baby brother I will kill you."

Grimmjow smiled "Yeah yeah whatever princess."

Shiro growled and went to attack Grimmjow the whole time Grimmjow was smiling waiting for the hit but it never came much to his dismay. He looked and saw a man with a scary grin on his face as and his eyes were closed he was wearing a plain white shirt with blue jeans and white Nike shoes. Shiro was trembling in the man's arms glaring at Grimmjow as he tried to calm down the whole time the man's smile never faltered as he looked at Grimmjow his smile growing.

"Hey Grimm what the hell are you doing here?"

Grimmjow smiled Gin has been his friend since damn he didn't even remember he was sure it was elementary school in like third grade. Gin was crazy and was scary when provoked in the animal kingdom he would be a fox he was sneaky and diligent yet when provoked you wouldn't want to mess with him. Grimmjow never knew Gin had a boyfriend the last time he checked he was screwing some big busted bitch named Rangiku and was going to marry her. He also knew that Gin working at the tattoo parlor was a side job and that he also worked for him when he was needed all his friends were always there for him and Nel at his beckon call. Grimmjow in a sense was like the king literally and metaphorically he was king of his business but also wherever he went he always had a sort of royal type presence like he was born royalty. Grimmjow never thought of it like that but his friends did though they never said anything about they just followed him like faithful followers.

"Well you fucker I'm here to sorta interview Ichigo for a babysitting job." Gin chuckled "Oh that's why my Koi tried to attack you."

"Yeah speaking of that what happened to that Rangiku chick?" Grimmjow asked.

Shiro growled while Gin petted him "Well it seemed that Ran was just using me for money."

"What! I knew she was a gold digger that bitch."

Shiro grinned "let's just say my Gin doesn't have to worry about that bitch ever again." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow at the way that sounded and Shiro decided to explain, "Ichi took care of her my sweet baby brother hated the bitch anyways so instead of me killing the bitch Ichigo used his feminine uke brain did way worse than me."

Grimmjow for some reason got chills of excitement he was sure Ichigo was going to be a wild card. They three men all had small talk when a bell dinged signaling that someone was at the door they turned and saw Stark wearing short khaki pants and a gray tank showing off his muscles and the outline of his abs with brown sandals a girl known as Tier Harribel was beside him wearing a pair of tight jeans and a skin orange shirt tight shirt showing of her huge bust and her dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing black flip flops. Stark and Tier were dating and have been dating for like a year and they were so happy together.

Nnoitra was also there his tall ass was wearing a black shirt and tan cargo pants along with black sandals besides him was a blonde headed boy by the name of Shinji they've been dating for eight months and were totally in love...with fucking all they did was fuck here and there they were like bunnies in heat. Shinji was wearing a plaid button up with black skinny jeans and white and black converses.

After Nnoitra was Ulquiorra and he was wearing just black like that was it black jeans black shirt and black shoes now the boy besides him who was his lover of three years named Toshiro he was short but hated to be called short he was nice but sometimes he was mean and blunt much like his lovers attitude. Toshiro was wearing a icy blue shirt and a and blue jeans along with blue vans and his ashy gray bluish hair was in a type of rockers style it was in a up ponytail and some hair was down his back.

Last but not least was Szayel who was a plain green shirt with a cube on it and black cargo pants his boyfriend for a year in a half name Uryu was by his side grinning wearing a skin tight red shirt that said nerd on it in black and blue capris with black flip flops on Szayel and Uryu were the super nerds like the majority of the time they spoke it was a different that no one understands them but them and they would sometimes have to downsize their words much to their dismay. Oh and so you know Shinji, Uryu, and Toshiro were all cross dressers but they were all still men along with Ichigo.

"Grimm my man you coming to the bar with us or naww?" Nnoitra asked

Grimmjow shrugged "I was hoping to see this Ichigo person interview them and then go back to Nel."

Uryu gushed "Aww that's so cute you're such a good dad."

"Yeah and such a bore come on Grimm you need a break." Shinji stated.

Grimmjow shook his head stating he wanted to just relax back at home with his daughter he was leaning in a spinning chair talking to everyone and putting his two cents in when needed. Suddenly the ding signalled again revealing a orange haired beauty he was wearing tight tight black skinny jeans with rips and tears and a red crop top shirt with a thin short leather jacket on. His long hair was pulled back in a sexy hot way and he was wearing heeled black shoes and his eyes those chocolate brown eyes screamed was drooling the way he was dressed had to be illegal.

"Ichi you're back finally now we can go and get drunk." Toshiro stated.

Ichigo smiled "Yeah I'm back ugh I hate having to go to the store alone I always get hit on."

Gin laughed "Well what do you expect when you go out dressed like that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Grimmjow "Wow Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez omg what are you doing here?"

Grimmjow smiled "Well Ichigo I'm here to interview you for the babysitting job."

Ichigo nodded and sat across from Grimmjow in another spinning chair "Ask away."

Grimmjow cleared his throat "Okay then what makes you suited for the job?"

"Well handsome I've babysitted numerous kids I mean my cousins," Ichigo said as he looked at Uryu, Shinji, and Toshiro "I had to watch them when we were young as well as Shiro even though I'm younger I think I'm pretty qualified."

"Hmm okay so say I hire you you'd have to be my beckon call when I need you I need you to cook for my daughter clean up after her watch make sure she's safe know that she has a bed time at exactly 8pm no exceptions I need you to make sure you pick her up from school if I need you to do that I want you to be on top of what she does know what she do before she does it scowl her when needed know that as her babysitter she is your responsibility," Grimmjow got out of his chair and closed in on Ichigo a intimidating and dark aura was surrounding him making everyone shiver, "My daughter is to be your top priority because of anything happens to her no how sexy you are I'll fucking kill you."

Ichigo gulped and nodded "Yeah I believe it so don't worry when your daughter is with me I'd watch her like she was my own."

Grimmjow grinned "Then you're hired you start Tuesday I want you to pick her up from school have work late you are to pick her at exactly 4pm got it."

"Yes sir where do I take her?"

"I'll give you a key to my house."

"Okay then but umm I have another job so umm can we work along with my schedule?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow sighed "What time does your other job start?"

"Oh at midnight."

"Yeah you should be relieved before that time anyways."

Ichigo smiled and got out the chair saying he was ready to go get drunk he asked Grimmjow if he was coming to which Grimmjow agreed to ignoring the looks his friends sent his way as he

walked outside following behind Ichigo. They got to the bar and all ordered shots Ulquiorra, Szayel, Starrk, Nnoitra,Gin,and Grimmjow decided to not get drunk the boyfriends wanted to be sober had they have to fuck someone up if they touched what was theirs. The boys were looking at their cute lovers dancing with each other Ichigo on the other hand was grinding against different men dropping it like it was hot and just you know acting like a slut.

Grimmjow didn't like the way the other men came up on Ichigo but all he could was shrug Ichigo wasn't his yet. After about another ten minutes of dancing they group went back to get drinks and cool down after all that dancing they were all sweating bullets and their significant others groaned it was going to be a long night. After leaving the bar the Men had to hold up their giggling boys as they slurred and tripped.

Ichigo was leaning on Grimmjow's arm as he wrapped his arms around his waist snuggling into friends got in the car buckling up their drunk lovers Gin had to ask if Grimmjow could take Ichigo to his house since Shiro was horny and he didn't want to have Ichigo while they were doing that. Grimmjow reluctantly agreed and hauled Ichigo to his house where he carried the incredibly light boy to his guest room.

Ichigo whined as he was laid down on the bed "Grimmjow you're hot you know that."

"Yeah thanks I get that a lot." Grimmjow stated

Ichigo laughed "Kiss me Grimmjow please fuck me or something I'm so horny please Grimmjow."

As much as Grimmjow wanted to man did he want to he didn't want have sex with him while he was drunk and have the kid regret it in the morning, so Grimmjow sighed and left leaving Ichigo a high and horny mess. Grimmjow went to check on Nel who was still sleeping soundly cuddling up with her teddy bear he smiled at his daughter and went to his room where he stripped all the way down until he was completely nude and fell in his bed exhausted he thinked every star that it was Sunday and Nel didn't have school so he could just relax and dream about a sexy orange head.

It was the next day Grimmjow woke with morning wood and sighed about to handle the problem when he smelled something it was bacon and the first thing he thought was Nel messing with the stove and burning herself. He quickly put on some pj pants and ran downstairs where he saw Nel sitting down and eating some pancakes with bacon and eggs Nel looked and saw her dad and smiled Grimmjow looked and saw Ichigo in his robe which drooped off of him in a really sexy way humming as he made pancakes for some odd reason Grimmjow liked the scene before him.

"Umm Ichigo what are you doing?"

Ichigo snorted "That's a stupid question I'm fixing breakfast duh want some?"

"Well duh I'm fucking starving." Ichigo chuckled and made Grimmjow a plate putting it on the table Grimmjow sat down and dug in eating savagely at the good food he was eating it was mouth watering it was damn good. Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow and Nel ate he got out some orange juice for Nel and made coffee for Grimmjow and my gosh was he in love already Ichigo. "Umm Ichigo why did you fix breakfast?"

"Well it's a thank you for yesterday and also you did say as Nel's babysitter I should cook for her."

Nel smiled "Ichi are you single?"

Ichigo frowned as Grimmjow choked on his coffee "Well you umm it's complicated you see I'm-" At that moment Ichigo phone rang he checked caller ID and frowned and turned to Nel and Grimmjow "I have to go I'll see you Tuesday Nel after school and Grimmjow thanks again for everything."

Grimmjow nodded and watched as Ichigo grabbed his clothes and left Nel smiled as she waved him goodbye and turned to her Dad.

"Daddy I like him."

Grimmjow grinned "Yeah me too."

A/N sorry it was so short guys they'll get longer eventually please comment review you know if you don't want to just read and enjoy the story okay its like one in the morning and I'm exhausted so BYEEEEE


End file.
